1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a semitrailer cargo door locking system. More particularly, this invention concerns a semitrailer cargo door locking system for mechanically locking the cargo doors of the semitrailer in a manner intended to make more difficult the unauthorized entry and theft of the semitrailer contents. In addition, this invention concerns the provision of semitrailer cargo door locking system which may be used in conjunction with a sealing structure to provide a visual indication of possible tampering of regulated loads such as, for example, alcohol, produce, and firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, semitrailers (herein referred to as trailers) are used to transport goods over the open roads by attaching the trailer to a semi truck (herein referred to as tractor). The cargo contained in the trailers often consists of valuable items which provides an inviting target to would-be thieves who will go to any lengths to access the trailer and obtain the cargo contained therein. Due to the fact that it is often inconvenient, impracticable, or even impossible to provide security in the form of a human presence when the trailer is not in transit, numerous other methods are often employed for safeguarding the contents of the trailers.
Typically, the trailer contents are locked by using a padlock passing through the trailer hasps holding the door handle. However, this protection method often fails, for example, by thieves using a bolt cutter to quickly cut through the shackle of the padlock. Thus, there exists an unmet need for a better system for locking such trailers.